Forgiveness
by Siellation
Summary: Whenever Fuji creates a mistake, Ryoma always forgives him. How long can Ryoma hold out? How long can he forgive Fuji and forget the mistakes he has done? (Former Pen Name: LycanPredilection)
1. Chapter 1: Pain

**Title: **Forgiveness

**Summary: **Whenever Fuji creates a mistake, Ryoma always forgives him. How long can Ryoma hold out? How long can he forgive Fuji and forget the mistakes he has done?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

* * *

**A/N: More or less, I'll update twice a month, depending on the time I have. If time permits, I'll try to update once a week.**

* * *

**Verné Apartment**

**Room 1607**

_**RING RING RING…**_

"Hello?"

"_Ryoma, it's me. Were you sleeping?"_

"Syusuke? Yeah. I was studying and fell asleep. Where are you?"

"_I'm in Hotel Zion. Can you pick me up?"_

Before Echizen could answer, he heard a girl's voice on the other line.

"_Syu-chan? Can you stay? We haven't enjoyed ourselves that much,"_

Echizen ignored the voice and agreed to pick Fuji up. Since Fuji was drunk, he won't be able to drive his car. While he was walking towards Hotel Zion, he kept on thinking why Fuji agreed to go out with him yet sleeps around with women.

—X—

_Flashback_

Echizen always look up to his senpai, Fuji Syusuke. He admired how beautiful the Tensai is while playing tennis. His admiration slowly turned into a crush. He told his best friend, Momoshiro, how he felt about Fuji.

"Are you sure, Ryoma? He's a playboy. He can have three lovers at the same time without getting caught," Momoshiro warned him.

"I don't care. I'll make him love only me… if he won't reject me," Echizen said confidently.

"_IF," _Momoshiro stressed out. "Are you going to confess?"

"Yes. Before he graduates, I have to tell him what I feel,"

"What if he rejects you?"

Echizen kept silent. "I don't know. No. He won't reject me. I'm sure of it!"

"Hmm. You sound awfully confident," Momoshiro said sarcastically.

"He won't reject me! Do you know Kiyose-senpai, Minato-senpai and Kia-senpai?"

"Un. They're the baseball buchou, football buchou and basketball buchou. Why?"

"They all confessed to me,"

"EH?" Momoshiro shouted as he fell over his chair. "Seriously?"

Echizen nodded, holding his laughter after seeing Momoshiro fall over.

"Woah. You rejected them all?"

"Of course. Why would I go out with someone I don't love and they're about to graduate! I don't want to be left here,"

"Hmm. But Fuji-senpai is a senior. So you won't go out with him?" Momoshiro teased Echizen.

A light blush rose from Echizen's cheek. "He—He's an exemption!"

Momoshiro laughed hard but was stopped when his phone rang. "Oh no. It's already this late? Gomen, Echizen. I have to go,"

"You've got a date with An-chan?"

Momoshiro blushed and nodded furiously. Echizen laughed at the way his best friend was acting. As soon as Momoshiro left, Echizen picked up his bag and walked home.

—X—

A week before graduation

Fuji was called out by Echizen during lunch break.

They went behind a building where no one could see or hear them.

"What do you want to talk about?" Fuji started.

"Anou, Fuji-senpai…" Echizen nervously answered. "I—I like you! Please go out with me…" Echizen whispered as he clenched the cloth of his pants. His head was down, avoiding eye contact with Fuji.

Fuji was dumbfounded. He was confessed to by some guys for the past years but never has he seen a confession this cute. He grabbed Echizen's arm to pull him closer. "I can't hear you. Look at me and say it again," Fuji teasingly said.

Echizen hesitantly looked at Fuji and said in a soft tone but louder than earlier. "I like you, Fuji-senpai," Fuji smirked and whispered at Echizen's ear. "I don't date guys but I guess you're an exception. For a guy, you're quite cute," Fuji can feel Echizen blush. He bit Echizen's ear, hearing a soft moan escape from his kouhai's mouth. He leaned back to see Echizen's expression. His heart skipped a beat as soon as he saw Echizen's face. His eyes tearing, his blush went up to his ears and he was trembling. He hugged Echizen and said "Hey, since you're graduating next year and you'll go to the same university, live with me? Stay with me?"

Echizen pushed Fuji, eyes widened by the things he heard. "Really? I can live with you?" Fuji smiled and nodded at Echizen.

_End of Flashback_

—X—

When Echizen arrived at Hotel Zion, he saw Fuji and woman clinging on his arms. Fuji spotted Echizen and called for him. "Ryoma! The car is over there," and pointed at the corner. He threw his keys to Echizen before kissing the lady with him. Echizen pretended not to see it as he opened the car and drove it to his _lover._ Fuji opened the door for the lady to enter.

"Ryoma, can we drive Mika to her house?" Fuji asked. Echizen nodded. "Where does she live?"

Mika thanked Fuji and said "Fujimori Street, behind—"

"I know where that is," Echizen coldly answered.

"Oy," Fuji complained. "Be nice to the lady," Echizen scoffed and remained silent. Since Fujimori Street is quite far, he can hear soft kisses at the back. He looked at his mirror and saw Mika giving Fuji a blowjob. As he was looking at the mirror, he made eye contact with Fuji, who smirked as soon as Echizen averted his eyes.

When they reached Fujimori Street, Fuji transferred to the passenger's seat. While Echizen was driving, his hand found its way to Echizen's pants. He started to stroke gently as Echizen's member hardens. He was about to unzip his lover's pants when Echizen placed his hand over Fuji's. "Can you not wait until we get home? I'm driving here," Echizen said coldly. "Aw. Are you mad? It's not like I'm going to see her again," Fuji said while rubbing his thumb over Echizen's hand.

[REMOVED SMEX SCENE. I don't want to get kicked out of FFNET :( So sorry!]

—X—

**Hotel Zion; Bar**

"Echizen-san! Take these to Table 3, two bottles of bourbon,"

Echizen took the bottles and placed them on Table 3. To his surprise, he saw Fuji, together with his friends, and a bunch of girls flirting. Fuji failed to notice Echizen's presence as he entertained his 'posse' with chaste kisses. When Echizen noticed his presence wasn't acknowledged, he placed one bottle of bourbon over the glass table with a little force. "Are you a gigolo?" He snorted as a vein pop out of his head. Fuji nearly fell from his seat as he heard his lover's voice.

"Ryoma! Why are you here?" Fuji asked, quite panicking.

"I work here, idiot. Didn't I tell you a week ago?"

"I might have failed to hear that…" Fuji said as he looked at Echizen with a pouting face.

Echizen ignored his lover's irresistible face and walked away. He heard one of Fuji's friends ask who he was. Fuji smiled and said "My lover," Echizen froze as he heard laughing after Fuji's statement.

"_You're kidding, right?"_

"_No way! Seriously?"_

"_Gross!"_

He clenched his fists as he heard those comments. He expected his lover to defend him but he only kept silent. Quite angered by his lover's attitude, he requested for a break. As he entered the break room, he saw a familiar face changing to his uniform. "Momo!" He shouted as he saw his best friend. "Oh! Ryoma! Long time no see! Why are you here?" Momoshiro replied as he approached Echizen. "I work here. You?" He asked.

"I'm going to work here too! I was told that I will start today,"

"We haven't seen each other for years! How long was it? Three, four years since we graduated?"

"Three. Yeah, it's been a while,"

"So, how are you and An-chan?" Echizen asked with a smirk on his face.

Momoshiro looked down and kept silent. "We broke up. As soon as we graduated,"

Echizen was surprised. "Why? You were together for two years,"

"Before I answer that, are you still with Fuji-senpai?"

Echizen flinched then nodded. He didn't want to talk about Fuji right now.

"He cheats behind your back, y'know," Momoshiro said while closing his locker.

Echizen tried to hold back his tears. "Let me guess. He made out with An-chan too?"

Momoshiro sat beside him and nodded. "She told me she fell in love with him. Though they only had a one-night stand, shoe couldn't forget Fuji-senpai,"

Echizen sighed. "That's the third this month," He said as he scratched his head.

"Eh?" Momoshiro reacted, surprised that his best friend was calm. "You know of it?"

"Yeah," Echizen dropped his head, letting his tears fall freely. "He's been doing it since we started going out,"

Momoshiro was silenced. He didn't know what to say. He and Fuji has been together for more than three years and all those times, he cheated on him.

"He orders me to fetch him after being with a woman then he plays with me," Echizen continued. "I wanted to leave him yet a large part of me tells me to stay. I couldn't bring myself to hate him. I could never do that…" He said as he broke into sobs.

Momoshiro hugged and rubbed his back until he was able to calm down. Echizen chuckled. "Thanks Momo. Good thing you're here,"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

They stared at the door as their co-worker entered the room. "Echizen, a customer is looking for you,"

Echizen wiped his tears and told Momoshiro to start working. Momoshiro looked at him with worried look. He threw a small punch on his best friend. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," Echizen said with a big smile. Momoshiro stared at Echizen as he left the room. "How can you endure all this, Ryoma?" Momoshiro asked himself.

"Who is looking for me, Aki?" Echizen asked as he approached his co-worker. Aki pointed at the table near Fuji's. He froze as he saw Atobe Keigo, is ex boyfriend.

"Here," Aki said, startling Echizen. "Table 6, brandy."

Echizen took the bottle and placed it on Table 6. As he placed the bottle, his arm was pulled by the customer.

"Is that how you treat your ex, huh, Ryoma?" Atobe said as he pulled Echizen to a hug.

"Let go of me Keigo," Echizen said as he struggled to escape from Atobe's grasp.

"I'm not doing anything to you, Ryoma. I'm alone. I just want you company," He whispered at Echizen's ear.

Echizen stopped struggling. Atobe smirked as he felt his ex calm down. "Your ear is still your weakness, huh," Atobe teased. Echizen blushed at the comment. "What do you _want, _Keigo?" Echizen asked, sensing that something was wrong with his ex. Atobe rested his head on Echizen's shoulder. "I heard you're going out with Fuji. Is it true?" Echizen's eyes widened. "H—How did you know…?"

"I see," Atobe replied. "Break up with him, Ryoma. He's not loyal to you,"

"I know. I'm… quite aware of that,"

Atobe pulled Echizen close to him. "And you're still with him,"

Echizen nodded. He let Atobe's head rest on his shoulder as he felt tears wetting his clothes. He sighed and rubbed his ex's head. "What's wrong? Did you have a fight with Jirou?" Echizen asked gently. Atobe kept silent for a while. "He broke up with me. He said he fell for Fuji,"

Echizen's eyes widened as the sentence registered on his mind. He thought Fuji only slept with women. He didn't expect him to sleep with men. He thought he was the only one…

Atobe raised his head when he heard no response from his ex. He hugged him as soon as he saw tears flow from the man's eyes. Echizen couldn't help but cry on Atobe's arms.

"I'm sorry," Atobe apologized. "I knew you just cried earlier. I didn't mean to make you cry again,"

Echizen shook his head. "It's okay. Just let me stay like this for a while…"

—X—

**Hotel Zion; Bar**

**Table 3**

Having too much fun, Fuji once again failed to see his lover pass by their table. He kept flirting with his girls until he was interrupted by his friend. "Hey, Syusuke. Isn't that your 'lover'?" He asked. Fuji looked at the table where his friend was pointing at. Blood rushed to his head as he saw his lover embraced by another man. He was about to storm in and punch the man but froze as he saw tears flowing from his lover's eyes. He felt a stabbing pain on his chest as he saw his lover's face smeared with tears and eyes full of pain. He was agitated for no knowing what caused his lover to show a very hurt expression. He walked towards the man. He stopped as he realized the man hugging his lover was his lover's ex-boyfriend. "What's wrong? Why is he crying?" He asked the man. Atobe glared at Fuji. "It's your fault. Don't you reali—" He stopped as Echizen placed his finger on his mouth. "Shh. Calm down, Keigo…" He said while smiling. Atobe has always been weak to his smile. He leaned back and sighed. He brushed his hands on his hair and glared at Fuji. "Make him cry again and I'll take him away from you,"

Echizen whispered something to Atobe and stood up. "I still have work to do. Here," He handed a paper to Atobe. "Call me when you need company," He smiled and passed by Fuji and returned to the bar. When his shift ended, he saw Fuji book a room in the hotel. He watched as he escorted one of the girls he was with earlier to the elevator. He looked happy. He was certainly enjoying his time with the girl. Before the doors closed, Fuji saw Echizen and his smile turned into a frown. Pain shot on his chest as he saw Echizen's eyes full of pain. Before Fuji can react, Echizen dashed to the exit of the hotel.

Fuji couldn't keep Echizen's face off his mind. They have been together for three years but this is the first time he saw that expression. Echizen's eyes full of pain as tears streamed down his face. He shook his head and apologized to his companion. He had to go home. If not, it might be the end of their relationship.

—X—

**Verné Apartment**

He had enough. He couldn't stop it anymore. Before, he would cry for a while but this time, he couldn't stop. He knew it was time to leave. Fuji no longer needs him. He was just another toy to him. He packed his clothes, not caring if they were folded or not. He had to get away before Fuji returns. He grabbed anything he can grab and shove it into his bag. He closes the bag, left his key on the bed. A note was left beside the key. '_Goodbye.'_

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2: Forgotten

**Title: **Forgiveness

**Summary:** Whenever Fuji creates a mistake, Ryoma always forgives him. How long can Ryoma hold out? How long can he forgive Fuji and forget the mistakes he has done?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

Special Thanks to **itachisgurl93 **for beta! :D

**A/N: More or less, I'll update twice a month, depending on the time I have. If time permits, I'll try to update once a week.**

* * *

***Previously:**

**Verné Apartment**

He had enough. He couldn't stop it anymore. Before, he would cry for a while but this time, he couldn't stop. He knew it was time to leave. Fuji no longer needed him. He was just another toy to him. He packed his clothes, not caring if they were folded or not. He had to get away before Fuji returned. He grabbed anything he can grab and shove it into his bag. He closes the bag, left his key on the bed. A note was left beside the key. '_Goodbye.'_

* * *

**Verné Apartment**

He held his bag. He opened the door and bumped into someone, someone he didn't want to see.

"Ryoma? What are you—?" Fuji asked as soon as he saw the large bag Echizen was holding. Pushing him to the side, Echizen ran. He had to get away. He had to run away from the pain. A large thump was heard as he fell down on his back. He was too late. Fuji grabbed him by the arm and held him close.

"I'm sorry, Ryoma. I know the things I've been doing hurts you a lot and I failed to notice it. I'm sorry. I'm a failure as your lover," He said as he wept. He kept apologizing. Echizen turned and hugged his bastard. "Let's go back. It's cold out here. You might catch a cold," He pulled Fuji like a child back to their apartment. They didn't speak a word. They went to bed and slept in each other's arms.

—X—

**The next day**

**Verné Apartment**

Echizen stared at Fuji's face. He couldn't help but stare at the angelic face beside him. He laughed at the thought of angelic. He was in love with this angelic sadist. He brushed his hands on the soft and silky hair. He cursed himself for loving him. He didn't know why he kept clinging onto him after being hurt by him over and over again. For three years, he has endured the pain and continued to love this guy even if he was sleeping with others.

"_No matter what happens, he'll come back to me. He always does." _That was the thought that kept him from living their apartment. True enough, whenever Fuji hooks up with others, no matter how long he was out of the house, he'd come back in the end. He even had a bet with himself before; he'd never leave Fuji through thick and thin. That was how much he loved the man.

_"But the question is: does he love you the way you love him?" _That question came into thought. He closed his eyes as he remembered the night when Atobe asked him that.

_I'm sure he loves me! Even if he doesn't love me the way I love him, it's okay. We've been going out for three years. Isn't that enough?_

That was his reply to Atobe's question. He remembered laughing at his statement so Atobe won't question him further. He was just stared at by him and didn't press him anymore. _"I hope you really know what you're doing and not regret your choice," _was the last thing Atobe said before he left.

As he opened his eyes, he still found his beloved asleep. "You're a bastard, Syusuke. A big jerk," He said in a whisper.

"Yet you love this bastard," Fuji answered.

"If you were awake, you should've told me!" Echizen shouted while blushing.

"You were so engrossed at staring. It would be _rude _to open my eyes," Fuji said as he chuckled.

"Mou. Get up. You'll be late for work," Echizen said as he stood, buttoning his shirt.

"Give me a kiss then maybe I'll get up,"

Echizen stared at Fuji. Knowing him, Fuji closed his eyes and waited for Echizen to leave. But to his surprise, he felt soft lips on his. His eyes burst open when Echizen's lips left his and found a blushing kid. He hugged his lover. "You're so cute. I could eat you up right now," Fuji whispered. Blushing harder, Echizen pushed him gently. "Do… Do that later. You'll be late for work!"

Fuji stood and obeyed his cute lover. His jaw dropped as he sat by the dining table. Set in front of him was a mixture of Western and Japanese cuisine. There was miso* soup and natto* on the left side, bacon and eggs on the center, and a cup of coffee on the right.

He heard a choke of laughter and directed his eyes at Echizen. He could see that the chibi was suppressing his laughter. He raised an eyebrow and frowned. "What's funny?" He asked. Echizen suddenly burst out laughing. "You—Your expression… PRICELESS!" He said in between laughs. Fuji frowned and ate the delicious meal in front of him. As he finished eating, he approached Echizen, who was cleaning the dishes. He hugged him from behind, surprising the chibi. "Wh—What?" Echizen asked, confused by Fuji's actions. Fuji bit Echizen's ear, earning him a sweet moan from him.

"I didn't know you could cook," He commented. Echizen pouted. "You always eat out, stay overnight at someone's place and I'm busy with work. Wait. Now that you've mentioned it, this is the first time I cooked for you. You weren't home when Yuuta visits so he was the one who eats the meals I cook,"

A wave of guilt passed by Fuji as he listened to his lover. He hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry," He apologized. Echizen smiled at him. That smile that could remove the guilt he was feeling. That gentle smile that could fill his day and brush negative vibes away. It was like magic. The way he smiles can make him feel loved. That smile that made him madly in love with the chibi. That smile he wanted to protect.

Yes, he wanted to protect that smile. Echizen was the only one capable of showing that kind of gentle smile. He would do anything to prevent that magic from breaking.

"AH!" Echizen shouted, removing Fuji out of his trance. "Look at the time! Baka Syusuke. You're going to be late!" He panicked as he prepared the stuff Fuji needed.

_"He looks like a wife. My wife,"_He thought with a smile on his face. Echizen stopped dead on his tracks. "N—Ne, Syusuke. Why are you smiling? Your smile… Looks creepy. Ah! You're planning something bad, are you? Gah! The time! Syusuke, hurry up!"

"_Yep. Definitely a wife," _He laughed as Echizen slipped from going back and forth; corner to corner.

That time, Echizen wished that that day would last forever.

—X—

**2 days later**

**Verné Apartment**

"Syusuke? Are you busy on Saturday?" Echizen asked, peeking in their room. Fuji opened one eye to look at his lover. "No. Why?" He asked. He was so tired that day that he went straight to their room after greeting his loving _wife. _Echizen kept silent for a while.

"You—You know what d-date it is on S-Saturday, r-right?" Echizen said, stuttering.

Feeling so tired and wanted to avoid the conversation; Fuji nodded and turned his back to Echizen. He heard the door close softly. He knew he had hurt his lover but his body won't permit him to move.

He woke up earlier than usual the next day. He noticed that he was alone in the room. He looked at the clock beside him. I read 4:30AM. It was too early for Echizen to be up and about. He went outside the room to grab a drink. He froze in from of the living room and saw his lover sleeping on the couch. Not wanting to wake him up, he took a quick shower, wrote a small note for Echizen and left the apartment. For a change, he wanted to go to work earlier than usual.

—X—

**Aoba Photography**

"Fuji-kun! Big news, big news!" Saori, his assistant screamed.

"Saori-chan. Keep your voice down. Others are working."

"Ah. Gomen, gomen. You see, we have a big gig!"

Fuji's eyes shot open and stared at his assistant. "What 'big gig'?"

"You were chosen to be Amano Miki's photographer!"

"Eh? Amano Miki? Seriously?" Fuji reacted. It was really a big gig.

"Yes! As in Amano Miki, the super famous, super hot, super sexy model of Sena Agency!" Saori squealed. She couldn't keep the excitement from the news. Fuji kept silent. Amano Miki falls under "Women who men wants to sleep with" category. He looked at his assistant. "Ne, Saori-chan. Why did they chose me?"

"Well, Aoba-san said you are the most skilled and one of the best photographers here so he volunteered you to be the photographer. Isn't that great, Fuji-san?"

"Is Aoba-san here? I want to thank him,"

"Yes. Oh! He also told me that the photo shoot would be on Saturday; 7AM,"

Fuji nodded and went to thank Aoba.

—X—

**Verné Apartment**

"Seriously?" Echizen said as Fuji said the big news. "Finally. Your hard work finally paid off, ne?" Echizen congratulated his lover. "So, when will the photo shoot be?"

"On Saturday. It will be held on Sena Agency's building," Fuji said. His smile never left his face after hearing his gig.

"Eh? Saturday?" Echizen's face paled.

"Yeah. Why? Do we have a plan for Saturday?"

"No. Not really…"

"Don't worry. I'll be home as soon as we finish shooting," Fuji smiled to cease his lover's uneasiness.

He saw his lover's face change into a happy one.

"Well. That's good for you. Oh, by the way, I quit my waiter job at Hotel Zion," Echizen also had news for his lover.

"Why?" Fuji asked, confused. "You love your work there, right?"

"Yeah, I do. But Keigo offered me and Momo a job at his company! Momo became the vice-president's secretary," Echizen boasted.

"And you?"

"Keigo's secretary. His previous secretary, Akutagawa-san, used to be his boyfriend but they didn't work out so Jirou quit and eloped with some other guy,"

"So he asked you to be his secretary?"

"Yeah!" Echizen said with a big grin on his face. His smile turned into a frown as he saw Fuji's expression. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I don't trust that Atobe guy. He was your ex, right?"

Echizen kept silent and nodded. "But were already over it,"

"If you're over it, why were you so _close _to him when I saw you at the bar?" Fuji said, his voice getting louder.

"I was just comforting him! That day, he caught Jirou cheating and broke down. I just happen to be there," Echizen calmly stated.

Not wanting to have an argument, Fuji didn't respond.

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep," He said. He didn't want to talk to Echizen right now, knowing they landed up on the _cheating _topic.

Echizen watched as his lover disappeared for his view. He sighed. He also wanted to avoid landing on the cheating topic. But he couldn't help it. He followed his lover into the room. "Good night," He said as he kissed Fuji on the forehead.

That was going to be a long night.

—X—

**Sena Agency**

"Fuji-san! This is Amano Miki. She will be your model for today," Miki's manager, Aya, introduced them.

Fuji didn't hear what Aya said. He was busy remembering what happened earlier.

_"Syusuke, good luck on your job today," Echizen said as he kissed his lover._

_"I'm quite nervous,"_

_"It's okay. You can do it," Echizen said as he showed his gentle smile at Fuji._

_To Fuji, the smile was enough to inspire him for the day's work._

_"You'll go home as soon as you finish your work, right?"__"Yeah. I promise. Oh shit. I'm gonna be late! Bye," He said as he kissed his lover._

He couldn't figure out why his lover wanted him to go home early. It was the first time Echizen requested something from him.

"…ji-san. FUJI-SAN!" Saori shouted.

"Ah. Eh? Yes, Saori-chan?"

"Mou, Fuji-san. Aya-san is introducing you to Miki-san!" Saori whispered as he elbowed Fuji.

He stared at Aya and Miki. "Ah, gomen. I'm quite nervous since it's my first big job," He said, easing the tension that was built up earlier. "Let's start, Miki-san?"

When the photo shoot ended, Aoba approached Fuji. "Fuji-kun, we have a dinner party later. Would you come and join us? You could land on another gig after dinner," Aoba said. Fuji immediately agreed, after hearing that he could have a gig as big as this.

—X—

**The next day**

**Verné Apartment**

Fuji arrived at their apartment with a splitting headache. He drank too much last night.

"I'm home!" He shouted, waiting for his lover to show up. He knew he blew up his promise and came home early the next day to apologize. After standing on the doorway for a minute, he searched the house, looking for his lover. After searching, his lover was nowhere to be found. He started to panic, afraid that Echizen left him. He spotted a note on the counter.

_Fuji-san,_

_If you found this note, Ryoma might not come home for a few days._

_He's staying at Ore-sama's place._

_Do me a favor and don't contact him until he contacts you._

_Atobe_

Crumpling the note, he went out of his apartment and went to Atobe's mansion. The guards let him in with the permission on Atobe.

"Where's Ryoma?" Fuji said as he glared at Atobe.

"He's sleeping. He was too tired from crying last night," Atobe said indifferently.

"Eh?" Fuji responded, shocked at Atobe's statement. "Crying?"

"Yeah. Crying. Seems like you forgot your lover's special day. It was so easy to remember. Since his birthday—"

"Birthday? Wait, what's the date today?"

"December 25. God. Ore-sama can't believe you forgot your lover's birthday! Ore-sama orders you to leave. Ryoma might wake up and you're the last one he wanted to see right now," Atobe said, sending a glare enough for Fuji to freeze. He was escorted outside by the guards.

When he arrived at their apartment, he turned the television on, hoping to see a good show to lift his spirits up. But thing wouldn't get any worse.

**_HEADLINES_**_**:** Model Amano Miki and Fuji Syusuke were spotted entering a hotel last night after their photo shoot._

It wouldn't get any worse.

**TBC**

* * *

* Miso Soup -Common ingredients are tofu, chopped green onion, wakame seaweed, aburaage (deep-fried tofu), and lots more.

* Natto – Fermented soy beans.


	3. Chapter 3: Regret

**Chapter 3: Regret**

* * *

**And here I said that I'd continue the update the day after yesterday. Who's the talksh*t? I AM! I'm sorry for making you wait. *BOW* I was sulking… FFNET removed my favorite fanfic, Capriccio. I think some of you read it, it's a compilation of songfics with different pairings involving Ryoma. Now I'm thinking maybe I should re-upload it again, removing the songs. May be drabbles so a poll is raised on my profile! Please drop by and answer. Hihihi. Now, without further ado…**

*****Special thanks to** itachisgurl93** for beta! :D

* * *

***Previously:**

When he arrived at their apartment, he turned the television on, hoping to see a good show to lift his spirits up. But thing wouldn't get any worse.

_**HEADLINES:**__Model Amano Miki and Fuji Syusuke were spotted entering a hotel last night after their photo shoot._

It wouldn't get any worse.

* * *

Fuji ran back to Atobe's house, praying that Echizen didn't see the news. As soon as he arrived at Atobe's, he saw Atobe by the door.

"Atobe? Why are you outside?" Fuji couldn't help but ask.

"Ore-sama was thrown out of his own house by Ryoma." Atobe replied.

"Eh? Why did he?" Fuji asked quite nervously.

"He saw it. The news."

Fuji froze. Things got worse. He went by the door and pounded on it. "Ryoma! I know you're in there. Talk to me, please?" He begged, only to be answered by silence.

"Are you really stupid these days, Fuji? You were even titled the 'genius' in tennis. I didn't know you get stupid just because of love." Atobe sighed. "Move. He won't hear you from here. He's in Ore-sama's room, I suppose." Before Atobe could touch the doorknob, Fuji grabbed his arm. "In _your _room?" He hissed.

Atobe sighed once more and gently removed Fuji's hand. "He sleeps in his own room but he spends more time in Ore-sama's room. But I'm not sure if he's there."

Not letting Fuji respond, he opened the door and led Fuji to his room. As he opened the door, he gasped exaggeratedly. Knowing that Atobe can be so exaggerated, Fuji didn't mind it but soon after, he found himself gasping too.

Ryoma was lying by the bed, clutching the bed sheets and unconscious. Fuji immediately approached him as Atobe ordered his driver to prepare and start the car.

_He's so pale. _Fuji thought. He didn't notice that his face was already smeared with tears. Guilt completely took over him. He caused his lover to be like this. He was so absorbed on blaming himself for what happened to Ryoma, he didn't even notice Atobe calling his attention. He only snapped out of his trance and wiped his tears when Atobe hit him on the head.

"Fuji! Hurry up and carry Ryoma to my car." Atobe shouted.

Fuji immediately carried Ryoma and placed him gently on the car seat. Even if he remained calm, Atobe can tell that Fuji was panicking inside. He gently placed his hand on Fuji's. "Don't worry. He'll be fine." He said as he smiled.

"Thanks, Atobe." Fuji couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He wept on Atobe's shoulder. Throughout the ride, Fuji never lifted his head from embarrassment, not because he was still crying, but the fact that he, the sadistic Tensai of Seishun Gakuen, weeping and leaning on the shoulder of Atobe Keigo. When they reached the hospital, they immediately brought Ryoma to the emergency room.

After a few minutes, a person wearing a white coat walked out of the room Ryoma was in. "I'm Doctor Nakamura. Are any of you relatives of Echizen Ryoma?"

"No. We're his closest friends." Fuji answered first.

"And he was staying at my place for a few weeks now." Atobe continued.

"Well, he collapsed because of stress and fatigue. And sir…" Nakamura said.

"Atobe."

"Ah, yes. May I ask, Atobe-san, has Echizen slept well as he stayed in your place?"

"Ore-sama might have failed to notice that because we slept on different rooms and Ore-sama always sleeps early, for beauty purposes."

Fuji sighed and rolled his eyes as Atobe explained his beauty procedures.

"I see. He might be experiencing insomnia, which was also one of the causes of his collapsing."

"So, how is he now?" Fuji can't help but ask.

"He's sleeping. I advise you to not wake him up or agitate him when he wakes up. His body needs to rest for a few days, so I suggest he stays here for a week."

Fuji nodded. "Can—can we go inside?"

"Yes. You may." Nakamura answered. Now can I talk to the one who'll pay the expenses?"

"Ah, yes. That would be Ore-sama. Ore-sama will cover all of his expenses while he is admitted here."

"Okay, sir. Please…"

Fuji entered the room as soon as Nakamura and Atobe discussed the estimated payment on Ryoma's admission.

As he entered, he can feel his body shaking. Ryoma was lying on a white bed, an IV injected on his arm and his face was pale. Fuji watched as Ryoma's chest slowly goes up and down. He sat on the chair by the bed and held Ryoma's hand.

"I'm sorry, Ryoma. I'm very sorry." He said as he cried.

—X—

"The sky looks so nice, nee, Syusuke?" Ryoma said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. It does. And it looks more beautiful when I'm with you." Fuji said as they admired the sunset by a beach.

"I love you , Syu."

"I love you too, Ryoma."

Fuji woke up, on the same position as he was when he cried himself to sleep. He looked at Ryoma, who was still sleeping soundly. He stood up to get water.

"Syu—suke?"

Fuji immediately ran towards Ryoma as he heard the voice he was longing to hear.

"Yes, Ryoma. It's me."

"I like this dream," Ryoma said. "I'm sorry for leaving the house with Atobe, nee? But it's your fault. I guess you're happy with others since you keep on cheating on me."

Tears. Tears streamed down Ryoma's face. A sharp pain stabbed Fuji on the chest.

"I love you so much but am I just a toy? Am I not enough, Syu?"

That was it. Fuji hugged Ryoma.

"NO! You were enough! Even more than! It's me. I don't deserve your love. I knew cheating was bad but I couldn't help it. I guess I was only testing you, testing you of your patience and your love. I realized that I've hurt you the moment I couldn't find you that day." Fuji, too, was now crying.

Ryoma wiped the tears away. "Don't cry, Syu."

"I can't help it. I kept blaming myself for what happened to you. I—I can't…" Ryoma placed his finger over Fuji's mouth.

"Shh. Stop crying, okay?"

Fuji held Ryoma's hand. "I love you, Ryoma. I really, really love you." And kissed it.

"I love you too, Syu." Ryoma said as he drifted off to sleep again.

Knowing that Ryoma had finally forgiven him, he stood up and left the hospital. He went home and packed his stuff. He left a letters, one addressed to Ryoma and another one for Atobe.

"I'm sorry, Ryoma. I really don't deserve you." And he left for England.

**Owari.**

* * *

**A/N: Sooo. I was bored since there's a weather disturbance here on the Philippines and just outside our condo is a flooded street. I can't even see the sidewalks anymore. Anywaaaay. I might post a sequel on this one. Just wait for my announcement. I'll post it as a new chapter here if in case I would make a sequel.**

**Even though it's done, I'm still waiting for your reviews and please. Don't forget to drop by my profile for the poll! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: One More Time

Chapter 4: One More Time

Ryoma opened his eyes. Sleeping soundly beside him was Asy.

"Why did I dream of Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma said to himself.

"What's wrong, darling?" I, oh, Asy said.

"Long story, dear."

"Mou! I want to hear it!"

"I HAD A DREAM OF ME AND FUJI-SENPAI WERE GOING OUT!" Ryoma couldn't help but shout in embarrassment.

Ryoma noticed that Asy was silent.

"Honey?"

"KYAAAA~ FUJOSHI ALERT, DEARRRR." Asy squealed.

"EH?!" Ryoma started panicking. And then...

RYOMA!

"Eh?" His eyes fluttered open as he heard his name. Kevin, his lover, woke him up.

"What happened?" Ryoma asked.

"You were dreaming." Kevin said while suppressing his laugh.

"Eh? Huh? Wait! I had a dream of me and Fuji-senpai, then Asy, now Kevin?! Noooooooooooooo." Ryoma shouted as he was sucked into a black hole. (You know, in an anime, when the character gets confused or insane, a black hole appears as their background.)

_Huff. Huff. _Ryoma woke up alone in his room.

"That was one heck of a dream!"

Someone opened the door.

"RYO-CHAN! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" Asy appeared out of nowhere.

"HUH?!"

JUST KIDDING :) Yeaah. It's like a bonus chapter or whatever. But THIS IS THE NOTE REGARDING THE SEQUEL. I'm working on it right now so I might upload it within a week :) Or next week since our midterms are like, three days away =)) So please watch out for the sequel entitles "**ONE MORE TIME**" Hihihihi

Thanks for reading Forgiveness! Though I know some might hate me for the crappy ending, but hey. It's like the path to my sequel. I really ended it like that but you reaaaaaaally have to wait for **One More Time** since there would be lots of drama, angst and romance between Atobe, Ryoma and Fuji!

Matta ne!


End file.
